Only Dreaming
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: After a long busy day, Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson each dream about the other in a way that they thought they never would. First ever Downton Abbey fic, please be kind ;) Any reads, follows, faves or reviews is very much appreciated, thank you so much for the support :) Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfic for Downton Abbey, so I hope it is received well by all you fellow DA fans ;) If, once you've read it and you would like to leave me a review, please remember to be kind :)_

 _This is a one shot for now, but I am currently planning one or two more chapters to this story, I am just waiting to see how this one is received before I start working on them._

 _Thank you to you all for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it!_

 **xXxXx**

Only Dreaming.

"Goodnight, Mrs Patmore." Called Mrs Hughes before disappearing into her sitting room.

Pushing up the door, she made her way over to her desk. Placing her stock book down, she gently placed her hand on top of it and closed her eyes. Normally by this time of night, her and Mr Carson were just finishing their nightly chat over either a glass of wine, or a cup of tea or two. She had to admit to herself that she quite enjoyed those evenings, where they could just relax together. And tonight, she found she missed it, a lot.

They had been good friends ever since she had arrived at the abbey and Mr Carson had taken her under his wing all those years ago. Both coming a long way since then. They would often meet in either his sitting room, or hers most evenings. To talk about the days activities, up coming events, or life in general. Today had started so well, but as it wore on it had become busier than normal, with both of them having to use their evening time to catch up on the loose ends that they normally would have had done by now.

Feeling herself lean forward ever so slightly, Mrs Hughes found herself shaking her head to wake herself just enough to find her bed before falling to sleep right there on the spot. She was about to turn, when something, or someone stopped her.

Feeling his strong manly hands on her sides, her heart skipped a beat.

Feeling his breath hot on the back of her neck, her knees grew weak.

And feeling his body press against her, she crumbled.

His huge frame towered over her, she loved that about him. His tall frame, a gentle, lovable giant in her eyes.

Powerless, she felt absolutely powerless.

They have always been friends, nothing more. Though admittedly she had discovered she had feelings for the head butler several years ago, which only grew stronger with each and every passing day. His smile, his eyes and his wicked laugh didn't help the situation. The butterflies would flutter, a knot tying tightly in the pit of her stomach at the near mention of his name.

She could never tell him her true feelings, for she had no idea if he felt the same way she did. She simply kept them locked up inside of her heart in fear of ruining their friendship, and losing a friend. She often found herself smiling whenever he was near, and prayed no one had noticed. She prayed he would never notice, she felt embarrassed at the thought of him finding out how she really felt about him. Especially if he didn't feel the same way in return.

Feeling his arm wrap around the top of her arms, resting gently on her chest, she bit her bottom lip. And when his other hand snaked around to her stomach a simple ' _mmm_ ' escaped her lips. She had never been in this situation with a man before, but the thought of it happening with Mr Carson drove her wild with desire, and she loved it. And the thought of him in complete control only fueled her even more.

The hand from her chest reached up to cup her cheek, feeling a kiss upon her shoulder a gasp escaped her lips. And feeling his hand from her stomach move lower, she wiggled back against him. "Oh, Mr Carson." She moaned, tipping her head back.

Walking past her sitting room, Mr Carson stopped at the sound of her voice, his name. Turning, he stepped forward and pushed open the door. Seeing her stood with her back to him, he raised his hand and knocked two times.

Opening her eyes, she scanned the room in front of her before feeling his presence behind her. Slowly she turned to him. "Mr Carson?" Said Mrs Hughes, studying his face as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Yes, Mrs Hughes?" He answered, putting his hand down on the door handle.

"What may I help you with, Mr Carson?" She asked, watching him step further into the room.

"What may you help me with?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Yes, Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes nodded.

"But didn't you call me? I was walking past your sitting room when I heard you call my name?" He said, studying the head house keeper as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"I didn't call you, Mr Carson?" She answered, trying to hide her shame while putting her hands up to cup her own face. She was blushing, that she knew. And she also knew that Mr Carson had noticed it too.

"Are you sick, Mrs Hughes? Shall I send for Dr Clarkson?" Mr Carson began while stepping closer to her. Putting his hand up, he pressed the back of his fingers against her forehead.

"No Mr Carson, there is no need for that." Mrs Hughes began, shaking her head. "I'm quite well, thank you. And I apologise, but I didn't call your name." She mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"You didn't?" Exclaimed Mr Carson.

"No Mr Carson, I didn't." Mrs Hughes shook her head.

"But I am sure I heard you call my name." Mr Carson said, looking away momentarily.

"Perhaps you are over tired, after all it has been a long day." Mrs Hughes suggested "And maybe you just imagined it?"

"Yes, you're right Mrs Hughes. I was just on my way up actually, when I heard you call my name, well I thought I heard you call my name." Said Mr Carson, and shook his head. "Are you sure that you didn't call my name, it sounded so clear."

"I am sure, Mr Carson." Nodded Mrs Hughes.

"OK, Mrs Hughes. Are you on your way up?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I will be in a moment, I just need to put my stock book away, then I shall be retiring for the night." Said Mrs Hughes.

"Very well Mrs Hughes, I bid you a pleasant night then." Said Mr Carson as he turned and walked back over to the door.

"Thank you Mr Carson, you too." Mrs Hughes smiled "See you in the morning."

"Yes you will! Goodnight, Mrs Hughes." Mr Carson smiled from the doorway before stepping back and closing the door behind him.

Turning her back to the door, Mrs Hughes put her arm up in front of her, placing the back of her hand against her lips as she let out a small laugh. Shaking her head, she turned back to the door "Oh Mr Carson." She whispered to herself.

 _The End._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Firstly I wanted to say a big thank you to you all for all your wonderful reviews and follows on this story. It's very much appreciated, and I can't thank you enough for all your support._

 _And secondly, after not being able to sleep last night I decided to write a second chapter, so here it is. I hope that you will enjoy it ;)_

 **xXxXx**

 _Only Dreaming - Part 2._

Stepping back, Mr Carson stared momentarily at her sitting room door. He was so sure he had heard her call his name, it had been so clear, his name rolling of her tongue. He loved it when she said his name, it made his heart skip a beat each and every time. And when they were close, he had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her, from pressing his lips to hers each and every time.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way. Making a quick stop in the servants hall first, just to double check the following days menu. He wanted to make sure it was perfect, and where it should be. But as he stared down at it, none of it made any sense. All he could think about was that woman, that beautiful woman who had stole his heart all those years ago.

They had become firm friends shortly after her arrival, a shy young lady who he had taken under his wing. They knew each other well, they shared most of their secrets, and would love to meet each evening to discuss anything and everything. But, there was one secret that he could never tell, not to anyone. It was one that he feared would ruin everything that they had built together, if he did.

He had loved her from the first moment he saw her, they had so much in common, a perfect match he thought. He often found himself thinking about asking her out on a date, but soon shook the thoughts away when he remembered how dear she was to him. He didn't want to destroy that, he wanted them to be friends, always. And that's when he decided not to tell, he promised himself.

Feeling a pair of tiny hands on his sides, his heart skipped a beat.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist, his knees grew weak.

And feeling her warm body press against his, he crumbled.

Turning his head while half turning his body, he searched the room with tired eyes. It was only him there, but it felt so real to him. Her touch felt so real, sending a tingling feeling through his whole body. Turning back to his stand he shook his head, maybe Mrs Hughes was right he thought, it had been a long day and maybe he was over tired.

Placing the menu back down, he closed his eyes.

Feeling a kiss on the back of his shoulder, he inhaled deeply and placed his hands down on the pair resting on his stomach. Where they stood for several moments, until she moved slowly to stand at his side. One hand on his back, the other remaining on his stomach. Kissing the top of his arm, she looked up and watched as he turned his head. His gaze meeting hers he watched as she slowly moved between him and his stand.

Looking down at her tiny frame, he wanted to protect her. Wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. He longed to kiss those beautiful red lips, tell her he loved her. Tell her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but something stopped him.

Feeling her hands upon his chest, his heart began beating faster, a fire building within. Watching her, she tiptoed and moved her face close to his. Feeling her hot breath on his cheek, he closed his eyes. He could feel her lips close to his, they were right there. So close, but yet so far. Oh how he longed to feel the softness of her beautiful, red lips on his.

Feeling the cold around his face, his eyes sprung open. When he saw her still stood in front of him, he smiled. He wanted to touch her, cup her cheek, but was scared too, incase it awoke him from the dream he had been living for the last several moments. For this time with her, like this, was all but a dream. He knew that this would never happen if had he been awake, he wanted to live it for as long as he could.

And feeling her hand slowly move up, slipping around the side of his neck for just a few seconds before moving up to cup his cheek his body began to quiver. The warmth of her hand against his skin drove him crazy with desire. And feeling the warmth of her breath on his neck, he closed his eyes. Her lips brushed against his jaw as she moved her hand down, resting it back on his chest. Oh how he wanted to be with her.

"Oh, Mrs Hughes." He moaned to himself, longing for more.

"Yes, Mr Carson?" Mrs Hughes answered, stepping into the archway.

Opening his eyes, he slowly turned to her. "Mrs Hughes?" He exclaimed as she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Mr Carson," Mrs Hughes smiled, watching as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"How long have you been stood there?" Mr Carson dared ask, knowing that she had seen him blush.

"Only just, I was on my way up to bed, when I heard you call my name so I came back to see what you wanted." Answered Mrs Hughes while stepping closer. "Is everything alright, Mr Carson?" She asked.

"Oh yes," Mr Carson nodded, resting his arm on the stand beside him. "Everything is as it should be." Turning his head, he looked back down at the menu under his arm. "I have checked the menu for tomorrow."

"Oh yes, and is it to your liking?" Mrs Hughes smiled, watching as he looked back over at her.

"It is, Mrs Hughes." He smiled.

"That's good then," Mrs Hughes smiled. Turning her head, she looked up the stairs for just a moment before looking back over at him. "Are you on your way up, now that you have checked the menu?" She asked.

"You go on up, I am right behind you." Mr Carson smiled.

"Very well then, Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes smiled "I bid you a goodnight, and I will see you in the morning."

"Yes you will, and goodnight, again, Mrs Hughes." Mr Carson smiled and watched as she bowed her head before turning and disappearing behind the wall.

Hearing her footsteps as she made her way up the stairs, he looked back at the stand beside him. Shaking his head while straightening up the papers "Oh, Mrs Hughes." He whispered to himself, looking over towards the archway as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews and support, it's appreciated so so much._ _ **Thank you!**_

 **xXxXx**

 **Only Dreaming - Part 3.**

 _Upstairs - Mrs Hughes' Bedroom._

Sitting on her bed, Mrs Hughes heard his whisper over and over in her mind. Yes she was walking up the stairs at the time, and she wasn't sure she had heard it at first but she had, clear as day. She had heard him say her name, just like she had said his a short time before. Had he dreamed about her, like she had him? Looking towards her door, a million thoughts going through her mind.

 _Downstairs - Mr Carson's sitting room._

After making sure Mrs Hughes had disappeared out of sight, Mr Carson went to his sitting room, to wait for a while before going up to bed. He had wanted to make sure she was well in her bedroom first, before going up to his own room. As he sat thinking, a lump formed in his throat at the thought of him saying her name, had he said it aloud, or was it a whisper. He couldn't remember. He prayed it was a whisper, like he planned but the sudden fear that it wasn't scared him. If it was said out loud, like he feared, did she hear it or was she too far up the stairs?

After a short time he stood to his feet, deciding that it must be clear to go on up to his room by now. Turning, he stopped as their in his doorway stood the most beautiful woman in the world, Mrs Hughes.

"Mrs Hughes, I thought you had gone up?" Mr Carson said after a moments silence and watched as she stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I had, but I needed to speak with you. Or I wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight." Said Mrs Hughes while turning back to him.

"Oh yes? And what would you like to speak to me about, Mrs Hughes?" Mr Carson asked, his heart beginning to race.

"Before, when I was walking up the stairs..." Mrs Hughes hesitated as she began to wonder if she had imagined it, they had both had a long day and was both very tired. And earlier on she had lied to him after he had heard her say his name and question her about it, had he done the same thing, if she asked would he lie like she had? And as she pondered the questions going around her mind, her heart began to race.

"Mrs Hughes?" Mr Carson asked, concerned.

Slowly looking back up at him, she took a deep breath "Did I hear you say my name?" Mrs Hughes finally asked. And there she had her answer, he didn't need to say anything, she could see it in his eyes.

Looking away momentarily, he nodded "Yes Mrs Hughes, you did hear me say your name. And I can't hide it anymore, I can't kept it a secret any longer." Mr Carson explained while moving to stand in front of her "Mrs Hughes, I.. I love you. There I said it, I love you and I always have, ever since I first saw you I have loved you." Studying her face, Mr Carson prayed he hadn't just ruined their friendship.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Mrs Hughes asked a moment later while looking up into his eyes.

"I was scared, we are best friends and I didn't want to ruin that if I did confess my true feelings. I didn't want to lose you, or our friendship and so, I kept my feelings to myself." Mr Carson said, looking down.

Watching him, Mrs Hughes smiled and stepped closer. "Truth is," She began and reached up, cupping his face as he lifted his gaze. Looking into each others eyes as she continued. "You had heard me right, I had said your name earlier. I told you I hadn't because I felt the same as you, I was scared also, Mr Carson."

"Oh Mrs Hughes, will you ever forgive me?" He asked, putting his hand up onto hers resting on his cheek.

"If, you can forgive me?" Mrs Hughes smiled and watched as he shook his head, concerning her.

"There is nothing to forgive, Mrs Hughes" Mr Carson said, giving her a smile as they both lowered their hands.

"Well there you go then, I have nothing to forgive you for either, Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes smiled.

"Oh, come here, Mrs Hughes." Said Mr Carson in his deep manly voice and stepped closer. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, as she rested her head on his chest, he couldn't help but smile.

"I feel so much better now that we have been honest with each other, Mr Carson." Mrs Hughes said softly and closed her eyes.

"Me too, Mrs Hughes." Mr Carson said, nodding slightly. "How long have you felt this way?" Asked Mr Carson.

"For far to long, Mr Carson. I just wish I had said something earlier." Mrs Hughes answered and opened her eyes.

"Me too, Mrs Hughes, Me too." Said Mr Carson and watched as she raised her head, her gaze meeting his. "Dare I be so bold, and tell you that I love you, and thank you for being you, Mrs Hughes."

"You may, Mr Carson. You may." Mrs Hughes smiled "And I love you too."

And there in his sitting room, he kissed her forehead. Something they had both dreamt about for so long.

 **The End!**


End file.
